


Its Not Like What I Expected

by baymaxivy



Series: Halbarry Week 2k18 [1]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kinda humor but its not too humor?!? I'm also confused, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: It takes a double date with their exes to make Barry and Hal finally realized their feeling to each other.





	Its Not Like What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> As always I only have the storyline.
> 
> Choosen Prompt From Day 1 : Unexpected

" _W-what_?"

 

Dirinya terpaku begitu saja ketika mendengar sang sahabat mengajukan sebuah permintaan yang tak pernah disangkanya. Setelah rasa terkejut yang dimilikinya sedikit hilang Barry memutuskan untuk kembali angkat suara.

 

"Teman kencan palsu? Bukankah kemarin kau baru saja kembali ke Coast City dan bertemu dengan Carol? Kenapa kau membutuhkan teman kencan palsu?"

 

Sebuah tawa yang nampak disertai dengan perasaan -sedikit- _nervous_ dikeluarkan sang pilot. Peristiwa yang dialaminya kemarin ketika dia mengunjungi Carol masih terlampau jelas diingatnya.

 

"Carol mengajakku melakukan _double date_ , tetapi dia menyuruhku membawa pasanganku sendiri."

 

Oh, _here you go_. Jadi, ternyata ini semua yang mengawali permintaan aneh yang diajukan Hal pada Barry. Sebuah gelengan kepala akhirnya diberikan sang Flash kepada sahabatnya itu.

 

"Hal... Kenapa kau tak mengajak orang lain saja? Maksudku, kau punya pesona tersendiri dan banyak wanita cantik di luar sana."

 

Kembali sebuah tawa nervous meluncur dari mulut sang Green Lantern. Di dalam batinnya, ia mempertanyakan bagaimana menemukan wanita yang bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk dijadikan teman kencan palsunya esok hari. Ya, Hal memutuskan Barry sebagai kandidat terbaik karena dia yakin sahabatnya itu bisa benar - benar diajak berkerjasama.

 

"Waktu kencannya besok."

 

Sang _speedster_ agaknya kembali merasa terkejut dengan apa yang diungkapkan oleh sang sahabat. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang, Hal Jordan memanglah tetap seorang Hal Jordan yang tidak pernah mempertimbangkan suatu keputusan dengan matang. Meskipun begitu, Barry merupakan sahabat yang baik dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memenuhi permintaan itu. Lagipula, menjadi teman kencan palsu untuk sang Green Lantern tak akan berakhir dengan buruk kan?

 

" _Well_ , berhubung aku yakin kau tak punya kandidat lain lagi apa boleh buat."

 

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah sang pirang ketika ia mengatakan itu. Tanpa diduga dan tanpa disangka tiba - tiba saja sosok yang tengah menjadi lawan bicaranya segera memeluknya dengan erat. Lagi - lagi sang Green Lantern berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

 

"Terimakasih kasih banyak, Bar. Kau memang penyelamatku!"

 

Seruan itu diujarkan oleh Hal dan Barry hanya mampu membalasnya dengan senyuman. Oh... dia baru ingat ada sesuatu yang ia perlukan dari sang pilot.

 

"Hal?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Kau sudah memikirkan _background story_ untuk kita?"

 

Sebuah anggukan kepala disertai sebuah senyuman lebar diberikan oleh sosok Hal. Kemudian, salah satu jempol dari yang Green Lantern dari bumi yang pertama itu terangkat dan dihadapkan kepada sang Flash.

 

"Semua sudah beres, kita akan melakukan _briefing_ besok pagi."

 

Barry hanya tersenyum menanggapi kelakuan dari sang sahabat dan kemudian ia mengingat lagi bahwa sang pilot tidak memiliki tempat tinggal di Coast City -sebagai akibat terlalu lama tidak berada di bumi, seorang Hal Jordan tidak membayar biaya rental tempat tinggalnya sehingga dia berakhir tidak lagi memilki tempat tinggal di bumi-. Sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, Barry memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara kepada Hal.

 

"Kau sudah dapat tempat tinggal di Coast City?"

 

Peristiwa yang melibatkan Carol kemarin seolah - olah membuat sang pria dengan rambut warna coklat tua melupakan semuanya. Sebuah tatapan horor diberikan Hal kepada sang petugas forensik CCPD tersebut dan kemudian sebelah tangannya dimanfaatkan untuk melakukan facepalm. Bagaimanapun, kemarin dia sudah berencana untuk mencari tempat tinggal baru di Coast City setelah melakukan pertemuan dengan Carol. Sayangnya, pertemuan dengan Carol itu berakhir cenderung tragis dan sepertinya peristiwa itu berhasil membuat sang Green Lantern mengurungkan niatnya.

 

"Uh-oh, aku malah melupakan bagian penting yang itu. Bolehkah aku menginap di sini....lagi?"

 

Tanpa ada satu keraguanpun yang melingkupi dirinya Barry memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Pada akhirnya sebuah senyum lega tergores pada wajah sang pilot. Benaknya mengatakan bahwa ia benar - benar bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Barry Allen yang benar - benar penuh pengertian.

 

* * *

 

Hal yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya langsung berlari dengan terburu - buru guna menemui sang tuan rumah. Bagaimanapun, dirinya telah menyatakan bahwa briefing singkat mengenai background hubungan mereka akan diucapkan pada pagi ini. Hal tahu bahwa Barry akan segera kembali pada rutinitasnya di CCPD pagi ini, jadi mau tidak mau dia harus segera menemui Barry sebelum sosok itu berangkat.

 

"Hal?"

Sebuah tatapan heran diberikan oleh sang speedster. Tatapan itu hanya dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran tak berdosa yang dilanjutkan dengan sebuah pembicaraan lebih lanjut mengenai pembahasan kemarin.

 

"Bar, sekarang ayo mulai _briefing-_ nya."

 

Sebuah anggukan diberikan sang _speedster_ sebagai pertanda bahwa ia akan mulai mendengarkan mengenai kebohongan yang tengah dipersiapkan sang Green Lantern untuk _double date_ mereka nanti.

 

" _So_ , Carol sudah mengenalmu sebagai sahabatku. Kurasa kita bisa menggunakan alasan cinta kita tumbuh begitu saja karena kita sudah terbiasa bersama."

 

" _Well_ , itu masuk akal. Sekarang, bagaimana apabila dia bertanya mengenai bagaimana awal kita menyadari bahwa kita saling jatuh cinta?"

 

Sebelah alis Barry terangkat ketika melayangkan pertanyaan itu dan sebuah senyum penuh kepercayaan diri menghiasi Hal begitu saja.

 

" _It's easy_ , Bar. Libatkan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kekhawatiran untuk kehilangan satu sama lain? _Well_ , lagipula yang itu bukan kebohongan kan?"

 

Perkataan yang dikatakan sang sahabat memang benar adanya, mereka memang mengakui bahwa kehilangan satu sama lain merupakan sebuah mimpi buruk. Bagaimanapun, Barry dan Hal sudah begitu lama menjadi sahabat sehingga mereka sudah saling memahami satu sama lain. Kehilangan orang yang memahami dirimu seutuhnya tentu tidak akan menyenangkan, bukan?

 

Akhirnya sebuah anggukan -sebagai tanda persetujuan- diberikan oleh sang speedster. Setelah persetujuan itu ditunjukkan sang Green Lantern langsung mengukir sebuah senyuman lega di wajahnya.

 

" _So_ , _briefing_ sudah selesai? Bolehkah aku kembali ke rutinitasku di CCPD?"

 

Senyum itu masih belum sirna dari wajah sang pilot dan kali ini sebuah anggukan diberikan olehnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Lagipula, _briefing_ yang dilakukan sudah cukup kan? Hal sudah benar - benar yakin dengan rencananya dan dia yakin bahwa Carol akan mempercayai ceritanya dengan Barry.

 

" _See you later_ , Bar."

 

* * *

 

 _So_ , ini merupakan saatnya. Saat dimana Barry harus menjadi teman kencan palsu bagi sahabatnya. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak yang melingkupi dirinya tiap kali ia menyebut statusnya sebagai teman kencan palsu. Meski begitu perasaan tidak enak itu berusaha ditepisnya begitu saja karena sang _speedster_ sama sekali tak mau mengecewakan Hal.

 

'Tenang, Barry. Tenang. Kau tidak boleh mengacaukan ini semua.'

 

Setidaknya perkara itu merupakan sesuatu yang tengah terlintas di kepala sang Flash. Kali ini Hal tengah menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke tempat dimana Carol bersama kekasih barunya -Uh, Barry sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan ini- tengah berada.

 

"Barry?"

 

 _W-what_ , dia mengenal suara itu. Suara yang menyambunya terlalu akrab di telingannya, sehingga dia perlu beberapa menit untuk memproses apa yang tengah di hadapi di depannya.

 

Satu menit terlalui dan Barry masih terpaku -tak mempercayai apa yang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri-, dua menit berlalu dan Barry baru berhasil memproses apa yang tengah terjadi. Orang yang baru saja menyapanya merupakan Iris West alias mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Uh-oh plot twist semacam apakah ini?

 

" _W-wait_ , Iris? Carol sejak kapan?"

 

Hal ternyata tak kalah _shock_ dibanding dengan Barry. Meski sama - sama _shock_ respon yang diberikan dari keduanya berbeda, apabila Barry memilih untuk diam terpaku maka Hal lebih memilih untuk mengajukan pertanyaan secara _to the point_. Bagaimana mungkin ini semua terjadi? Memang sejak kapan Barry dan Iris memutuskan untuk berpisah? Barry sama sekali belum pernah bercerita padanya tentang masalah yang ini. Namun, belum sempat Barry menjawah pertanyaan itu sebuah suara telah mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

 

"Woah, benar - benar sebuah kejutan besar."

 

Suara itu ternyata milik Carol Ferris yang kini tengah tersenyum dengan santai -sepertinya ia sama sekali tak tampak seterkejut Barry ataupun Hal-. Ini terdengar seperti tontonan drama romansa kacangan di televisi dimana mantan kekasihmu bersatu dengan mantan kekasih sahabatmu dan kau malah bersatu bersama dengan sahabatmu sendiri -meski dalam konteks ini yang dilakukan Hal dan Barry hanyalah sebatas hubungan palsu-.

 

Atmosfir _awkward_ yang ada di sana begitu besar karena tidak ada satupun dari kedua belah pihak yang mengetahui bahwa peristiwa ini akan terjadi. Sebuah cengiran akhirnya bertengger di wajah Hal dan Barry, lalu kedua insan itu saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum pada akhirnya menujukkan pandangan mereka ke mantan kekasih masing - masing -yang sepertinya sekarang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih-.

 

"Well, karena ternyata kita sudah saling mengenal. Bagaimana jika kita _skip_ ini semua ke bagian cerita hubungan kita?"

 

Akhirnya Iris kembali angkat bicara, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Saat itu juga senyum - _nervous_ \- terpampang jelas di wajah sang pilot dan sang _speedster_. Bagaimana tidak, kedua wanita yang berada di depan mereka benar - benar mengenal mereka secara dekat dan pasti apabila mereka berbohong pasti akan langsung ketahuan.

 

" _Well_ , kalian bisa mulai duluan?"

 

Sebelum Hal mengatakan apapun secara implusif -yang bisa berakibat fatal- Barry memutuskan untuk angkat bicara terlebih dahulu. Untungnya, sebuah anggukan langsung diberikan oleh sang pemilik dari Ferris Air.

 

" _You can call it love at first sight_. Itu semua berawal ketika Iris melakukan reportasi di Ferris Air dan aku tak dapat menyangkal bahwa dia mempesona."

 

Iris tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu dan kemudian dia angkat bicara.

 

" _Well_ , dia selalu ada untukku apalagi sejak hubunganku dengan Barry berakhir dan aku menemukan kenyamanan pada Carol. Kurasa perkataan orang - orang mengenai cinta bisa muncul karena terbiasa ada benarnya."

 

"Woah, aku tak percaya kalau cerita agak mirip."

 

Jawaban itu dilontarkan oleh Hal begitu saja dan Carol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanggapan. Saat itu juga Barry membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan perkataan sang sahabat. Bagaimanapun, dia tak ingin mengacaukan semua ini.

 

"Kemiripannya jelas bukan pada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kemiripannya terletak pada cinta bisa muncul karena terbiasa."

 

Hal saat itu juga bisa bernafas lega karena Barry langsung bisa melakukan back up untuk omongannya. Kali ini mata kedua insan yang ada di depan mereka tengah menunjukkan ketertarikan. Oh, pasti mereka akan mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa mereka saling terbiasa apabila Hal saja jarang di bumi.

 

"Menarik. Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa terbiasa kalau salah satu dari kalian saja jarang ada di bumi?"

 

Belum lama Hal memikirkan perkara itu tiba - tiba saja Carol sudah mempertanyakannya.

 

"Kau yakin dia jarang ke bumi? Hey, biarkan aku bercerita mengenai _top secret_ seorang Hal Jordan."

 

Barry kembali angkat bicara kali ini dengan nada bercanda dan Hal agaknya menatap sang sahabat dengan -sedikit- khawatir. Memang rahasia apa yang akan dikatakan sang _speedster_?

 

"Sepertinya aku tahu rahasia milik _flyboy_ kita tercinta."

 

Sebuah senyum menggoda dikeluarkan oleh Iris ketika ucapan itu diujarkan. Di dalam batin Hal mempertanyakan apa gerangan rahasia yang dimaksud Barry dan bagaimana Iris bisa mengetahuinya?!

 

"Oh. Jadi, dia hanya tidak memberitahuku?"

 

Carol mempertanyakan seolah - olah tengah mengintimidasi -meski begitu nuansa bercanda masih terlihat di sana- dan Hal hanya mampu mengeluarkan tawa canggung.

 

"Hal... kau tidak memberitahu Carol mengenai uang rentalmu yang lupa kau bayar?!? Aku tak percaya kau begitu kejam. Oh, kau juga tak bilang padanya kalau selama ini kau tinggal bersamaku?"

 

Sebuah gelengan dramatis diberikan oleh Barry ketika mengatakan kalimat tersebut dan Hal lagi - lagi bersyukur karena sang sahabat berhasil menyelamatkannya.

 

" _W-wait_ Iris, kau tahu kalau Barry dan Hal tinggal bersama?! Bagaimana mungkin?!"

 

Kali ini Carol melirik sang kekasih dan Iris hanya mampu mengedikkan bahunya.

 

"Tebak sendiri. Mungkin karena bakatku sebagai seorang jurnalis?"

 

Sebuah senyum penuh arti kemudian diberikan Iris kepada Barry. Dan saat itu juga Barry ikut memberikan senyuman yang seolah - olah mengatakan bahwa dirinya berterimakasih.

 

"Maaf, untuk tak memberitahumu kemarin Carol. Aku ingin membuatmu terkejut di double date ini, dan ternyata kau juga membuatku terkejut."

 

Sebuah kekehan lolos dari mulut sang Green Lantern. Setelahnya sang wanita dengan rambut hitam legam hanya membulatkan mulutnya seolah - olah menemukan sebuah jawaban yang selama ini ia cari.

 

" _Well_ , kita harus melakukan double date selanjutnya untuk mengetahui cerita masing - masing secara lebih lanjut."

 

Iris tersenyum ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, dan kembali lagi senyum itu seolah - olah penuh arti dan ditujukkan pada seorang Barry Allen dan kali ini sebuah tawa nervous berhasil diluncurkan sebagai jawaban.

 

"Aku suka ide itu."

 

Kali ini Hal yang pada akhirnya melakukan back up untuk Barry -meski sebenarnya dia bertanya - tanya mengapa Barry mengeluarkan tawa nervous seperti itu-.

 

"Aku harap dia sudah lebih baik pada isu komitmennya."

 

Lirikan tajam kali -masih dengan suasana bercanda- kali ini ditunjukkan Carol kepada Hal dan Barry menganggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman sebelum akhirnya angkat suara.

 

"Dia sudah jauh lebih baik. _I mean_ , siapa yang tega mengkhianati sahabat sendiri?"

 

Sebuah perasaan hangat seolah - olah menjalar dalam diri Hal Jordan ketika Barry menyatakan hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun, yang dikatakan sang sahabat adalah sebuah kebenaran. Apapun yang terjadi dia tak akan pernah bisa mengkhianati sang speedster yang telah banyak membantunya dalam melakoni lika - liku kehidupan dan dia merasa memiliki banyak utang budi terhadap sosok tersebut.

 

" _Well_ , Barry benar dan dia sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. _So_ , aku sama sekali tak bisa mengkhianatinya."

 

Seharusnya di dalam suatu kencan palsu, semua cerita harus terskenario secara rapi. Namun, sepertinya untuk sang Green Lantern dan sang Flash semua itu tidaklah berlaku karena mereka bisa bicara sesuatu yang konkrit dan nyata. Sebuah senyuman kemudian muncul di wajah Carol dan Iris -bagaimanapun mereka tahu bahwa apa yang baru saja diungkapkan kedua insan yang berada di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah kejujuran-

 

" _Well_ , kami ikut senang untuk kalian."

 

Sang pemilik Ferris Air berucap untuk mewakili dirinya dan sang jurnalis. Perkataan itu ditanggapi oleh Hal dan Barry dengan anggukan. Setelahnya Hal mengajukan sebuah jawaban.

 

"Yeah, kami juga. _I mean_ , aku mempercayai Iris untukmu Carol aku tidak yakin kalau itu yang lain. Kuyakin Barry juga mempercayaimu untuk Iris."

 

Sebuah senyuman terukir di empat insan yang tengah berkumpul tersebut. Ada sebuah kehangatan yang tengah meliputi perasaan masing - masing atas pernyataan yang baru saja terlontar. Mungkin, ini memang waktunya bagi Barry dan Hal untuk melepaskan masa lalu mereka yang telah memilih untuk memiliki satu sama lain.

 

" _So_ , sampai jumpa di _double date_ yang berikutnya?"

 

Sebuah tawaran diajukan oleh Carol yang dibalas dengan koor "yeah" dari ketiga insan yang ada di tempat itu. Toh, semua ini sama sekali tak berakhir buruk dan malah cenderung menyenangkan.

 

* * *

 

"Aku tak percaya kita menyetujui ajakan Carol untuk _double date_ kedua. Bagaimana jika nanti dia tahu kita berbohong?"

 

Hal tengah mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi ketika mereka tiba kembali di kediaman Barry dan sebagai tanggapan sebuah tawa lepas begitu saja dari sang _speedster_. Oh, tentu saja dia menyetujui _double date_ yang kedua dengan Carol dan Iris karena dia yakin _double date_ kedua tidak akan melibatkan hubungan palsu dengan sang pilot lagi.

 

"Hal, aku juga menyetujui _double date_ itu. Sayangnya, aku tak menyetujui hubungan palsu antara kita lagi."

 

Masih dengan tangan yang tengah mengacak rambut secara frustasi Hal menatap Barry dengan tak percaya. _What_? Lalu kenapa dia menyetujui _double date_ itu kalau dia tak menyetujui hubungan palsu mereka lagi?

 

"Bar, kupikir kau baru saja bilang siapa yang tega mengkhianati sahabat sendiri dan kau malah mengkhianatiku?"

 

Nada dramatis menghiasi ucapan tersebut dan Barry segera mendekat kepada Hal. Setelahnya, tanpa ada sebuah keraguanpun ia memeluk sang pilot dan berbisik di telinganya.

 

"Iris tahu kita berbohong, kemungkinan Carol juga tapi mungkin tidak mengingat tadi Iris sempat membantuku. _Well_ , jadi aku sama sekali tak ingin yang selanjutnya jadi kebohongan. _I love you_ , Hal."

 

Sang pilot menatap Barry tak percaya. Oh... Jadi tawa _nervous_ yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh Barry ternyata karena Iris tahu bahwa mereka tengah berbohong. Hal sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Barry, bagaimana mungkin sang _speedster_ bisa mencintainya?

 

"Bar... kau tahu siapa diriku lebih dari siapapun. Aku takut aku akan mengecawakanmu."

  
Sang Green Lantern selalu mengkhawatirkan sang speedster dan dia sama sekali tak mau sang Flash terluka -apalagi karena dirinya- tetapi Barry memberikan sebuah gelengan kepala kepada Hal.

 

"Kau bilang aku mengetahuimu lebih daripada siapapun, Hal. Aku tak akan kecewa dan lagipula aku sudah berkata sebagai sahabatku, kau tak akan mengkhianatiku kan?"

 

Hal tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu, kemudian ia segera membalas pelukan dari sang speedster.

 

" _I love you too_ , Bar."

 

Salah satu dari mereka sama sekali tak pernah berpikir peristiwa double date yang terjadi secara tiba - tiba itu akan menjadi pintu gerbang dalam hubungan mereka secara lebih lanjut. Setidaknya, kedua sahabat itu kini tengah berbahagia di dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Halbarry Week! Tho I'm so sorry that this story write in Indonesian bc my English sucks, lmao. Anyway as always kudos and comments r welcomed!


End file.
